Encoded information reading (EIR) terminals equipped with two-dimensional image sensors and wireless communication interfaces are widely used in retail stores, shipping facilities, etc. A portable EIR terminal having a two-dimensional image sensor can be capable of capturing still two-dimensional images of objects and transferring them to a remote host computer via a wireless communication interface.